


The Poet, The Ex Champion, The Father and The Misfit

by Red_Straws (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Family Dynamics, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Red_Straws
Summary: Memories of a man he had playfully deemed as his father, someone who helped him home if he were to get a bit to drunk even though Wilbur doesn't drink no matter the proof the older man had and someone with a warm smile and a wonderful laugh and Wilbur was filled with joy as certain memories came back to him."Phil...""What did you just say?"
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an re write of the poet and the ex fighter

_Week one Wednesday_

The sun was setting and the wind had started to pick up, the howling of the wind became louder as Wilbur walked, his guitar clutched in his hands. He looked around as much as he could before coming to a dead stop because something was coming out of the trees and stumbling onto the path and Wilbur didn't know what to do.

The zombie didn't seem to notice him at first, looking straight ahead before raising his head and looking at Wilbur and all the man could do was gasp as the zombie started walking forward, faster than he has seen one.

Wilbur raised his guitar and brought it down as soon the zombie was close enough, he crumpled and Wilbur sighed before he yelped as he felt pain shoot up his leg causing Wilbur to fall back as he kicked at the zombie that was now crawling towards him as he scrambled back.

Wilbur's breathing quickened as he heard footsteps running towards him and wondered if he was about to die but before the thoughts could continue a sword was stabbed in the head of the zombie and someone was now staring down at him and the thoughts came back with a new one, his life is now in a stranger's hand.

The stranger had curly pink hair that was covering his face as he looked down at Wilbur, he looked as if he just came back from work and right now he tugged the sword out of the zombie and outstretched a hand towards Wilbur.

"Uhh, you need help?" He asked slowly, his voice kind of ruined the whole mysterious forest murder and made him sound like more of a kind nerd so Wilbur let the stranger help him up and tried not to stumble as he shifted his weight to his right leg as pain shot up his left.

"Thank you so much, I really should've settled down at the village back there." Wilbur explained as the guy nodded, looking over the taller man, "I can help with your leg and it's gettin kinda dark so you can hole up in my house for the night." He offered, bending down to pick up the forgotten guitar and dusting it off, avoiding where it had been broken as much as he can.

Wilbur nodded letting Techno wrap an arm around his torso to help him walk as the sword dangled from a holster and Wilbur gripped onto his guitar, ready to improvise it as a weapon.

As they walked Wilbur couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort wash over him as the guy helped him and a memory popped into his head of friends becoming family and shaggy pink hair cooking as they were pestered by a younger person before the memory faded and an ache pounded in his chest as he was helped up the stairs and onto the porch of a nice cozy-looking cabin, the smell of food cooking wafting off the house as they walked in and Wilbur oddly felt at home.

\----

Techno had placed him on a couch and Wilbur looked around the room, the couch placed in front of a fireplace and a table with four chairs was pushed against the wall parallel to the couch, there wasn't a door so if Wilbur strained he could see the hallway and the kitchen that was right across from the living room and where they had entered.

His guitar was leaning against the couch and Wilbur had his leg outstretched, listening to the sound of Techno shuffling around in a room adjacent to the one Wilbur was sitting in, the door was open and to the left of the table.

Suddenly curses and mumbling filled the room as the door swung open and Techno looked disgruntled with a medkit in his hand and he was kicking stuff back into the room and closing the door with a sigh.

Wilbur laughed as he looked back at his leg, the towel was soaked red and he sighed as he realized his pants were ruined and he was sure he didn't bring any clothes on his short journey to a town over.

Techno leaned in front of his leg and unwrapped the towel, opening the box of medical supplies and Wilbur closed his eyes as Techno patched him up, humming a small song that Wilbur mouths along to and wonders how he knows the words to this unknown song.

Techno pats his leg and stands up and stretches, "be careful on that leg, don't want your sorry self runnin' back to me." Wilbur chuckled and saw the flash of surprise as he did, it was like he didn't expect to get a laugh but he brushed it off before speaking again, "I made some food if you're hungry?"

Wilbur nodded and let Techno help him up and slowly limped over to the table at the back of the room. As he got settled, Techno went to the kitchen and noises started back up and Wilbur was left with his thoughts.

Wilbur's eyes drifted to the door that wasn't as closed as he thought but instead cracked open and in that room was a bucket hat, it was green and white striped and suddenly Wilbur was hit with a name he barely remembered and memories came back to him.

Some of a man he had playfully deemed as his father, someone who helped him home if he were to get a bit too drunk even though Wilbur doesn't drink no matter the proof the older man had and someone with a warm smile and a wonderful laugh and Wilbur was filled with joy as certain memories came back to him.

" _Phil_..."

" _What did you just say_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat dinner and they talk and then Techno gets a letrer

Week one Wednesday

" _What did you just say?"_

Wilbur whipped his head over to a confused Techno, holding two plates in both of his hands and looking more cleaned up than before.

"Nothing, just thinkin' out loud." Wilbur said, hoping it seemed truthful because it wasn't and he could see Techno's eyes narrow.

Luckily, Techno just nodded and placed the plates down on the table before heading back into the kitchen and that's when Wilbur stood up careful and hobbled over to the door, opening it slowly and grabbing the hat and examining it before going back out and shoving it into his bag.

Techno walked in and looked at Wilbur going through his bag and shrugged it off before walking to the table, not noticing how Wilbur froze when Techno walked in and how the door was a bit wider than he left it but he did sit at the table and placed the glasses of water next to the plates, setting up the silverware and than he waited for Wilbur.

He didn't wait long as Wilbur placed his bag down and stood from the couch and walked back over to the table, picking up a fork and smiling at Techno.

"You didn't have to help me you could've just sent me on my way." Wilbur stated and Techno just shook his head.

"It's nothing really, maybe one day you'll pay it forward or something like that." Techno trailed off his sentence with a shrug and started to eat, which prompted Wilbur to eat.

Wilbur shoveled mash potatoes into his mouth and looked up at Techno who was staring at the door and Wilbur swallowed heavily which caused him to start coughing violently.

Wilbur covered his mouth as Techno looked over, shocked as ever as he placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't eat to fast stupid." He remarked as Wilbur calmed down, grabbing the water and chugging half of it.

"I didn't mean to eat fast I just," Wilbur stopped as he tried to come up with something to say and Techno laughed as Wilbur sat there dumbfounded.

"That's what I thought, shut down by the Technoblade." and he laughed more and Wilbur laughed too but his memory sparked again and he started to remember Techno.

Which is weird you'd think Wilbur would never forget _Techno,_ who is his best friend for years and who opened up to Wilbur and invited him over so much Techno just gave him his room and when he opened his eyes that he didn't even realize he closed Techno was looking at him in shock.

"Wilbur? Wilbur Soot?" Techno laughed harder as he stood up and tugged the other up with him, enveloping him into a tight hug.

Wilbur laughed too as more and more came back to him, it felt like everything came together but something still felt off, he remembered his best friend and his self proclaimed dad in just a day but, something felt fuzzy when he tried to remember a fourth person and Techno let him go and looked at him confused.

"Who else am I missing?" He mumbled under his breath and Wilbur smiled.

"Phil? I don't know how you didn't remember him first you have his hat in your weird ass closet!" Wilbur exclaimed as he waved at the still open door and Techno looked at Wilbur with his now third confused face.

"Holy shi- How did I forget him! I still have like most of his stuff!" Techno added as he shoved his face into his hands and plopped into his seat.

Wilbur sat back down and looked at Techno dragging his hands down his face, "It still feels like we're missing someone yeah?" Wilbur asked as he looked around and more memories came back but there were four people in them, who was the fourth person.

Techno nodded, "who knows but, I do know that Phil is in town so we can head in tomorrow it only really takes two hours to get there" Techno explained as he started to pick at his forgotten food.

"It kinda hurts trying to try to remember." Wilbur mumbled, rubbing his forehead as Techno agreed.

"Your room is still here, where it always is." Techno said as he started to eat again.

Wilbur nodded and picked up his fork and started to eat again, picking up conversation again.

\-------

Techno grabbed their plates and walked to the kitchen, Wilbur not too far behind with empty glasses in hand.

Techno had scrapped any leftover food into the trash, the water already running as Wilbur started doing dishes, slapping at Techno when he placed the plates in the sink.

"Fuck off Techno." Wilbur joked as he started to angrily scrub one of the plates, "I have to do everythin' in this house!" Wilbur shouted as he flicked water at Techno.

"First off, that's incorrect, I'm pretty sure I did," Techno counted on his fingers, "everything in this house."

Wilbur scoffed in fake shock at the words that left Techno's mouth, "your mad! I've clearly done everything." Wilbur stood his ground even as he started to push washed dishes toward Techno to dry off which, he did he grabbed a plate and started to wipe it with a towel he pulled from a drawer.

"Okay sorry _mom._ " Techno answered back, chuckling at the noises that came from Wilbur, sounding equivalent to keyboard smash before he felt something get thrown at his head.

Techno let out a sound of surprise as he spun around to see Wilbur balling up another rag to throw at him, before he could Techno shoved the last dish away and threw his rag at Wilbur who yelped and stumbled back, readying up another rag a knock rung out from the door, startling Wilbur into dropping his rag and spinning towards the door.

Techno threw his rag at Wilbur before getting the door, ignoring the yelping behind him to instead focus on the guy in front of him, he's already holding out a letter.

"It's for Technoblade from the hunger games staff!" The man explained, holding a thumbs up before hopping back onto his horse and galloping off into the night and all Techno could do is sigh and close the door, staring at the small indents before turning around to Wilbur, who had started to pick stuff up.

Techno folded the envelope and shoved it into his pocket and started to help Wilbur, folding the rags and shoving them back to where they came from.

"Who was it?" Wilbur asked as they had everything away, staring at Techno intently.

"Uh, mail person." He coughed out before walking out of the room and to the stairs, "I'm sleepy so imma head upstairs you know where your room is." He rushed out as he went upstairs, accidentally slamming his door behind him.

\---

Wilbur flinched at the door slamming and sighed before walking out and up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and looked to the left, three doors over there with the light turned on and shuffling coming from it and then he looked to the right two doors and window at the end of the hall.

Wilbur smiled as he thought back to all the memories as he shuffled along to his room.

Opening the door, he got hit with this familiar smell and looking he could remember every trinket in the room. His favorite was the whale pillow that- wait who got him that, he just shook his head and closed the door behind him, jumping on the bed and spreading out.

Wilbur shuffled until he was comfortable and slowly drifted into sleep.

\----

Techno couldn't sleep as he sat at his desk and reread the letter a thousand times over.

They want him back, they want him to compete one more time, they want to hold an event in four weeks because that's when he became Technoblade.

The thought of the name made his stomach turn inside out and he felt horrible but he was kinda low on money and maybe one more event wouldn't hurt.

He sighed and pushed the letter aside. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write his formal response, he could drop it off when they go into town tomorrow and maybe just maybe he could forget about it until then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment and drop a kudo thats be wonderful and thank you so much for reading this


	3. Wilbur's Dream Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur thinks he has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my filler tom foolery  
> I hope you like it

Wilbur is running as fast as he can, sword in one hand and someone's hand in his other and he looks back at the person.

The moment stops as he stares at the person, different parts of him covered in static and the name tag that's pined on his shirt and his face but Wilbur knows him.

Wilbur remembers a kid with an annoying accent that grew on you, he remembers a kid who was so funny and who could make anyone laugh, he remembers this kid lighting up rooms just by walking in and he remembers the most important part of their family dynamic.

He remembers Tommy.

He remembers a calm day, in a nice little house when Phil walked in and said something happened to Techno.

He remembers forgetting everything. He remembers waking up and being so confused when he couldn't hear certain names.

Wilbur hates static.

It's an awful sound and more awful when it's the cause of forgetting your family.

The static replaced his memory for years.

Years?

Tommy is only...

How many years....

_Who's Tommy?_

\----

Wilbur has a dream that he wakes up from and rubs his head, trying to get rid of the static as he sat up and looked around.

Before he could grab something to write a name down, his mind blanked and he clenches his fist and throws the blanket over him, and get up, stretching as he heard sounds from downstairs.

Wilbur walked down, his socked feet padding down the steps as he saw Techno, who was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Than he forgets.

The name wasn't important, whoever it was they'll be fine, he probably made the person up.

His last thought before walking over to Techno and scaring him is a weird one that didn't phase Wilbur as he thought it a lot.

_Did i even dream last night?_  
  
  
  



	4. WHO IS TOMMY???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to move furniture not remember his long lost son

Thursday morning

\---

Wilbur laughed as his memory faded and Techno had turned to hit him, ready to stab forward with a butter knife.

Techno pushed Wilbur playfully and turned back around, throwing a piece of toast to Wilbur, who fumbled and caught it.

"When are we gonna head into town?" Wilbur asked, starting to eat the toast. Techno perked his head up and turned so his back was against the counter.

"Around noon?" Techno answered with a shrug, shoving the last bit of his food in his mouth and turning back around to clean his small plate, "Or whenever you want it, uh, it doesn't matter to me."

Techno turned and nodded at Wilbur, heading upstairs with small thuds and Wilbur was right after him. There was no one else here so why not go bother your best friend.

Techno spun on his heels to face Wilbur, "don't your sorry ass have anything else to do?" He asked but Wilbur laughed and shook his head, "No but you are here." He stated matter of factly and Techno went to his room with Wilbur trailing behind him like a lost dog.

They got to the room and Wilbur had hopped onto the bed, earning mumbled words from Techno as the door shut.

Wilbur laid on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the room just in case he forgot it. The bed in the left corner, small desk pushed under a window with amazing lighting that was facing the main door, the dresser that looked unused but held mostly mixed up clothes from the trio- Wilbur snapped his eyes open, trio wasn't the right word as there were more people in the house.

Wilbur shook his head and looked at the picture frames that lined a shelf. A picture of him, techno, and two blurred out faces. He shook his head and looked at the next one, more people this time, himself, sapnap, Tubbo, dream, Techno, and... Two blurred out faces.

This shook him, the pictures that were thrown around the room... Techno, Wilbur, and two blurred out faces! He felt like he was going crazy. He remembered his father figure, his adopted dad, his... His what? Wilbur shook his head as he couldn't remember.

"Somethings wrong.." Techno trailed off as he looked at the pictures, his eyes wide as he looked at the panicked Wilbur, "We should... Go to town, that's what we said earlier, and find whoever we were lookin for."

Wilbur agreed, he stood up and glanced at the desk that Techno was not walking away from, saying something but on that desk was a letter, signed Drama Alert. It didn't click right then and there but Wilbur was walking out of the room and down the stairs with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

Techno rushed him outside and locked the door, "It's not a long walk to the town over should take us like," he shrugged and started to walk, "an hour at most."

"An hour?" Wilbur was ready to complain before Techno held up his hand, "Shut up you've walked longer." Wilbur scoffed and pushed Techno, "Um no I haven't, you're a liar." Techno covered his ears and started to walk faster, "I'm not and I can't hear you."

Wilbur kept up with Techno as he went on about walking and how Techno should get a horse before techno came to a complete stop, his arms falling to his side to the sword that Wilbur now just noticed.

"Stop talkin'." He whispered as he walked forward, sword drawn. Wilbur watched as Techno let out a sigh and beckoned him forward, "It's just a dog." He said as Wilbur looked at the dog that had a stick in his mouth and a green bandana wrapped around his neck.

Wilbur gasped and bent down, "come 'ere lemme pet you," The dog sniffed forward but backed up and ran, stick long forgotten, "I wanted to pet the puppy!" Wilbur exclaimed sadly as he fell back, dirt coming up as he did.

"I've never seen that dog before," Techno looked down at Wilbur, "or one that big.." He trailed off before yanking Wilbur to his feet, a yelp following as they both went tumbling to the ground.

"...my leg." Wilbur said as Techno rolled off of him, "sorry."

\--------

Thursday afternoon

Phil knocked on the door, chipper as ever with a shaggy-haired kid that was going on about something or other but tuned out after he couldn't stand the headache of not being able to understand whatever he was talking about. Phil heard some stuff of the kid and his friends joining the new season for the hunger games and the possibility of an old player coming back. He just nodded while the kid talked.

He didn't even know the kid that well, his name's Travis and his mom wants him to be useful somewhere so he was sent off with Phil to try and toughen him up but the kid was surprisingly strong and smart and Phil gained another child, wait for another-

"Boy! You're talkin' the man's ear off!" An english woman exclaimed and Phil was already shaking his head, "I just got lost in thought," he turned towards the smaller boy, "s-sorry trav." Travis nodded and smiled, "It's okay I'm used to it!"

"You must be the men that'll help me today, yeah?" She looked at Travis with that knowing look that showed she thought he was weak but, Phil nodded, "I'm Phil, uh, this is Travis! We are supposed to be helpin' with movin'."

She smacked her lips and stepped inside, "I need help with movin some stuff in my son's room, I do have to go but I will know if _either_ of you steal anything'." And with that, she grabbed a purse and slammed the door behind her.

"I think that lady is a witch," Travis stated as he let out a fake witch laugh and Phil laughed, "she didn't even tell us what we're moving." He groaned as he stepped out of the hall and into the living room of the home.

"She didn't but maybe her sons here-" "found it!" Travis was standing in front of a bed frame and a bed that was wrapped in plastic and leaned up next to a couch and Phil nodded, trying to shake a bad feeling that was creeping up his spine.

"Now we need to find his room, maybe it's upstairs?" Phil asked and they turned into the hallway and up the stairs, Travis being more interested in the pictures that lined the stairway.

When they got to the top of the stairs Travis took it upon himself to go and pick up a picture from a small table than to peek into the room next to the table before yelping and turning around that's when Phil heard another person.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't realize you were in there and-" Travis was stopped mid-sentence and the feeling came back full force, his head pounded as he looked at the other boy that stepped from the room but he couldn't see him.

Why couldn't Phil see the obvious person that was trying to get him to sit down and that was talking to Travis but when he talked it was like screeching and looking at him was like looking at a math question that didn't make sense. Who was this boy and why did Phil feel horrible for not knowing, he's freaking his boy out Phil needs to stop he just has to remember he just has to remember he just has to remember....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Tommy get over here! Or dream will have words with you!"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Phil woke up and Travis was talking to him like if the young boy stopped talking something horrible would happen and he guessed he could relate to the boy who was bouncing as he talked, he never looked at Phil, his brown eyes looking anywhere else, Phil sighed quietly and Travis didn't seem to hear it over the sound of his own rambling.

he could feel the cold rag on his forehead and he cleared his throat before speaking, "did you use one of the good rags?" He rasped out, causing Travis to gasp and look at him, "um, no," he stuttered out, and in his hands was one of Phil's good rags with the gold and red flower design, and Phil just smiled.

"I'm not mad Trave calm down..." He spoke softly and watched the boy relax.

"What.. um what happened back there Phil?"  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes i dont really reread any of these but if theres any big mistakes i dont mind correcting any big mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading and dont be afraid to leave a comment!


	5. Sorry <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost all work and progress and im so sorry

So i lost everything and Im so sorry that i can't keep uploading, the place where i was writing just won't let me back in and i lost everything and im so sorry if you were excited for the newest chapter. You can still read other stuff but i guess i can spoil some of it even though I didn't have a plan.

Basically a fight between Sleepy bois and Dream Team broke out and Sapnap has some magical bullshit so he makes sleepy bois forget each other and the reason Tommy was the most forgotten was because everyone felt some kind of anger towards him and the way Sapnaps magic works is if he cast a big group spell that whoever people felt angry or anything like that would be the most effected.

Dream was the dog Wilbur and Techno saw, hes a shapeshifter and George and him were scanning the area so Sapnap could go out because their scared that the spell is wearing off and Techno could be coming to kill them.

I can't remember anything else but im sure i was gonna make it so Travis Traves could help by bringin in the lunch club boys or more specificly Slimecicle to dispell it and help with it.

Ans i think thats it, i know i could keep writing it but I've lost all motivation and im sorry again 

<3


End file.
